YES MAGAZINE: TV CRAZE (FRIENDS 4EVER) (February 28, 2014)
February 28, 2014 Remember those teen-oriented TV shows you used to watch religiously on weekends back when you were in high school or college? T.G.I.S., Gimik, Tabing Ilog, Click, Tween Hearts and Bagets are among the high school/college-themed local series that made us hope our own student lives were as dramatic, eventful, and kilig. Of course, G-mik, Teen Gen, Growing Up and Luv U are focusing on the high school-themed local series. In which, Friends 4Ever, the very first teen drama series of IBC-13 every Sunday afternoon from 3 p.m. to 4 p.m. since the revival of the 90's teen dramas like T.G.I.S. and Gimik. Director Mark Reyes and Veronica B. Velasco are both known for their works in another teen-oriented TV series like Gimik and T.G.I.S., explains that this is a feel-good habit for the ultimate barkada experience. The teen drama will be shot in high-definition (HD) quality. The essence of the feel-good and teen story will be in the light drama, Direk Mark and Veronica adds: "It will be focused on a group of friends. It's a story of those babies and children from pre-school to elementary school (Ashley Cabrera, Lance Lucido, Alyanna Angeles, Aldred Nasayao, Miguel Vergara, Mutya Orquia, Sofia Millares and AJ Urquia) and now grown up in 10 years ago in high school (Sue, Khalil, Liza, Diego, Francis, Ella, Chienna and John). There's a boy-meets-girl fare, a never-before-tried mix of light drama, romance and family." The rival of the youth-oriented show from other networks like ABS-CBN's Luv U which can also be viewed on the same time slot and unbeatable GMA's I Bilib. Friends 4Ever, which was schedules to start airing on March 2 on IBC-13, will bring seven of the Kapinoy network's up-and-coming stars to the front: Sue Ramirez, Khalil Ramos, Liza Soberano, Diego Loyzaga, Francis Magundayao, Ella Cruz, Chienna Filomeno and John Manalo. In 1995, the pair of Angelu de Leon and Bobby Andrews was the onscreen teen tandem to beat until ABS-CBN started building up Judy Ann Santos and Rico Yan. Now, the onscreen tandem started with Sue and Khalil. Supporting cast includes Tonton Gutierrez, Bing Loyzaga, Precious Lara Quigaman, Richard Quan, Dimples Romana, Jong Cuenco, Cacai Bautista, Teresa Loyzaga, Mymy Davao and Noel Trinidad, as well as Julian Estrada, Paul Salas, Yna Uy and Kiko Estrada, Regine Angeles, Sandy Aloba and Robert Ortega. Sue Ramirez, Khalil Ramos, Liza Soberano, Diego Loyzaga, Francis Magundayao, Ella Cruz, Chienna Filomeno and John Manalo Playing their lead roles of IBC-13's youth-oriented drama series Friends 4Ever are: (L-R) Sue Ramirez, a 17-year-old girl in school for the painting art and poser; Khalil Ramos, an 18-year-old cool and wacky boy in school; Liza Soberano, a 16-year-old kikay girl in school; Diego Loyzaga, an 18-year-old gwapo guy in school; Francis Magundayao, a 14-year-old boy next door in school; Ella Cruz, a 17-year-old high school pretty girl; Chienna Filomeno, a 17 year old high school teen classmate sweetheart; and John Manalo, an 18 year old high school boy. Tonton Gutierrez, Bing Loyzaga, Cacai Bautista, Precious Lara Quigaman, Richard Quan, Teresa Loyzaga, Mymy Davao, Noel Trinidad, Dimples Romana and Jong Cuenco The supporting cast that includes: (L-R) Tonton Gutierrez, Bing Loyzaga, Cacai Bautista, Precious Lara Quigaman, Richard Quan, Teresa Loyzaga, Mymy Davao, Noel Trinidad, Dimples Romana and Jong Cuenco. Sue and Khalil (SueLil) Liza and Diego (LizGo) Francis and Ella (FrancElla) Chienna and John (ChieJohn) Last December 21, 2013, the 16-year old Liza Soberano (center) is the winner for IBC-13's reality talent show Superstar Circle with his runner-up Diego Loyzaga, an 18-year-old boy from high school.